Cry
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Drago regarda la tombe de la femme qu'il aimait: Hermione. Un amour interdit qui aurait dû se finir par une histoire heureuse, mais la leur ne se finissait pas ainsi. A quel point le Prince des Serpents peut-il aimer Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout ?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon premier OS sur le couple Drago et Hermione. Pas que je les apprécie particulièrement ensemble, mais j'ai décidé de m'y mettre! L'OS se passe après Poudlard, pour ceux qui se demanderaient^^**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture, ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

Les histoires d'amour ne se terminaient pas forcément bien, ça tout le monde le savait. Mais _lui_, il le savait encore plus encore. Parce que depuis moins d'une semaine, son histoire était allée rejoindre le néant. Il n'y avait plus rien désormais. Plus de couleurs vives. Plus de blanc ou de noir. Juste...le noir complet. Pas une seule once de blanc. Comment pourrait-il y avoir du blanc dans cet Enfer vivant ?

Une si belle histoire gâchée par un être malfaisant qui rappelait toute la terre à lui sans cesse. Une si étrange histoire qu'_il_ aurait pu conter à ses enfants, à ses petits-enfants, aux enfants de ses amis. Mais il n'en serait désormais plus rien. Gâchée. Eteinte. Sans espoir de s'achever dans le bonheur. Condamnée à être oublier, cette si douce histoire entre deux êtres qui se haïssaient mais qui avaient fini par trouver ce que l'on appelait vulgairement _l'Amour_ en ce bas monde.

Drago regarda tristement la tombe sculptée avec finesse par des Goblins. Il porta un doigt sur les mots gravés sur cette maudite tombe qui abritait désormais la personne qu'il avait aimé en secret de tous leurs proches. Hermione Granger, l'élève qui l'avait le plus humilié, l'élève qu'il avait lui-même humilié. Il se souvint d'une mélodie qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui chanter souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il l'avait enregistré sur son portable, une invention des moldus que sa belle lui avait donné en cadeau.

Une douce mélodie qu'elle lui avait chantée pour la première fois lorsqu'il pleurait, après avoir appris la mort de sa mère, Narcissa. Hermione avait eu le courage de venir le voir, elle l'avait mené dans une salle, et là, le piano noir s'était mis à l'accompagner dans sa berceuse. Que cette chanson lui faisait mal à présent !

-Hermione, murmura l'ancien Prince des Serpentards, laissant quelques larmes rebelles et indignes de lui couler sur ses joues, gâchant son visage rosie par le froid et la tristesse.

Hermione, cette petite miss-je-sais-tout, elle-même, avait réussi à percer dans son cœur, un cœur froid et censé être odieux. Elle avait vu son regard froid brisé par un désespoir immense. Perdre sa mère. Voir son père l'abandonner parce qu'il n'avait plus la force non plus. Lucius avait laissé son fils seul, et Hermione s'était occupé de lui comme elle le pouvait.

D'un mouvement qui se voulait rageur, Drago abattit son poing sur la tombe, laissant couler sa haine envers elle, envers Hermione ! Envers la Mort, surtout. La Mort qui lui avait pris son espoir.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione. Une situation banale. Les deux amoureux étaient assis sur le canapé dans la maison de la sorcière, et celle-ci lisait un livre à Drago. Le Serpentard écoutait distraitement, louchant sur sa meilleure amie. Et c'était arrivé si vite après. Alors qu'Hermione lui rechantait sa douce mélodie, Drago avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. La suite, elle s'était agréablement passée, car ils étaient montés en haut, dans la chambre.

Drago avait pu prendre Hermione pour la toute première fois. Lorsqu'il s'était insinué avec une certaine impatience en elle, le jeune homme avait dû se retenir d'atteindre la jouissance tout de suite. Une nuit, ils avaient passé une nuit à connaitre le corps de l'autre avec leur passion démesurée.

-Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ?! ragea l'ancien Prince.

-Comment pourrais-je un jour oublier ? Tu sais, Mione, je...tu te souviens ? Une fois, on parlait tranquillement autour de...tu appelles ça du café. On discutait en buvant cet affreux breuvage que tu aimais, et tu m'as dit...tu m'as dit que je t'avais sauvé. Que tu te sentais seule, désespérée. Que tu voulais abandonner. Tu sais quoi, Mione ? Ma Mione ? C'est toi qui m'as sauvé en me récupérant. Quand mère est morte, quand père m'a lâchement abandonné, je n'étais plus qu'un microbe. Un moins que rien. Tu m'as sauvé de l'ombre. Même Potty...Potter, n'aurait pas pu le faire. Je devrais te rejoindre, Hermione. Nous pourrions continuer notre rêve de fin heureuse ensemble, parla Drago, les sanglots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Que c'était dur de déballer cela devant une tombe. La tombe qui abritait sa sauveuse, celle qui avait guéri son cœur, et sans doute aussi lavé son âme de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et pas des moindres. Oh, il en avait commis, des crimes, mais quand sa chère Hermione l'avait délicatement touché ce jour là, lui offrant sa nuit d'amour la plus douce et tendre, elle l'avait lavé de ses plaies et de ses crimes. L'Amour et le Pardon, à ce qui paraissait.

-Tu me manques, Hermione ! Me laisse pas..., pleura-t-il enfin de tout son cœur.

Inutile de se voiler la face.

Et là, devant le cercueil recouvert de neige d'Hermione, Drago se permit enfin d'ouvrir totalement son cœur. Plus rien sans elle. Elle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle qui l'avait aimé comme l'aurait fait Narcissa. Un amour au départ maternel, et ensuite un véritable amour. Narcissa n'était pas allée jusque là, heureusement, mais elle aurait été fière de voir son fils se reconstruire avec Hermione. Ca, Drago en était sûr. Peut-être pas Lucius, mais que lui importait maintenant ? Seule Hermione comptait pour l'ancien Prince des Serpents.

-Tu m'aimes, hein ? Alors si tu m'aimes, je ne te rejoindrais que quand cette saloperie de Mort m'emmènera auprès de toi. Je te ferais honneur, miss-je-sais-tout. Chaque jour, je me battrais pour toi. Chaque jour, je penserais à toi, à cette douce mélodie que tu me chantais quand j'allais mal. Je vais toujours mal, mais tu m'as sauvé à temps. Mione, promets que nous nous aimerons encore longtemps, peu importe que l'on soit séparés pour quelques années ou pas.

Durant son discours, Drago ne put voir une forme humaine se dessiner lentement dans son dos. Une forme transparente. Un fantôme ? Hermione ! L'entité eut un sourire doux et tendre. Il allait se reconstruire. Mais seulement après qu'il ait laissé couler ses dernières larmes, car après, il pourrait l'oublier. Oui, il l'oublierait.

_« Je t'aime, Drago Malfoy. »_

* * *

**Verdict de ce premier Dramione? (: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et bonne soirée à tout le monde!**


End file.
